


Free

by YanzaDracan



Series: Not A Joke [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will their decision really make them free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The boys belong only to themselves. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.

Green eyes slid to half mast as they gazed through the cottonwood leaves shading them from the afternoon sun. Breathing finally slowed from the harsh pants of moments before. Long dark hair streaked red by the sun tickled his nipples as warm breath caressed his throat. Sunlight dappled sweat streaked skin as a Navajo blanket protected tender skin from summer baked ground. A low groan left both men as Jensen slipped free from Christian’s body.

“Ya okay, Babe?” Jensen’s hand soothed down Christian’s spine.

“Only way it’d be any better if Steve was here.” Kane smiled against his chest.

“Couple more days. Then your mama can torture him instead of me.”

Jensen grinned as he kissed Christian’s forehead, then rolled him off his chest.

“You’re heavy, Kane. Time for a diet.”

“Solid muscle, Jenny, solid muscle.” He pulled Jensen back against his chest.

His face became serious. “You really sure about this, Darlin’?”

“I want to be rid of this 800 pound gorilla, Christian.” Jensen propped his head on his hand. He pushed the long hair out of Christian’s face. “The only time we’re not together is when I’m filming. I want to tell my folks before some reporter blindsides them with questions about me being with y'all. I don’t want to hide anymore.” He flopped on his back and spun the plain platinum band on his left hand.

He rubbed his thumb over the matching band on Christian’s hand. “Did Steve say something? Are you guys having second thoughts? This could come back on you, too. We don’t have to say anything … Ever.”

“Like we give a damn. We’ve lived in each other's hip pockets for years. Don’t think it’ll be too big a surprise. Just a lot of money changin’ hands on who bet on who. Fuck everyone else.” He teased.

A light blush covered freckled cheeks. “Just what I always wanted, a betting pool on my sex life.” He reached for his clothes. “Our friends really need to get lives of their own.” He groused.

“My folks know about me and Steve. I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna be a big surprise. I’m more worried about your folks.” Christian pulled Jensen down for another kiss. “Plus the rings might have given ‘em a clue.” He gave a chuckle. “Seen my shirt?”

“Speakin’ of your mama, we better get back before we’re late for supper.” He reached for his clothes.

A strong hand gripped his wrist.

“What if it goes bad? You gonna be able to live with that?” Blue eyes studied him intently.

“It’ll hurt, bad, but I’ll still have you and Steve, and we’ll be free.”

~ Fini ~


End file.
